Dimension Phasers
Dimension Phasers (ディメンションフェイザー) is a 2.5D fighting game produced by Burst Arts and published by Namco. Unlike Burst Arts' previous fighting games, this one never saw an arcade release. Instead it was released for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube in 2002. Gameplay Dimension Phasers ''retains the same gameplay from Revenger Strike: Elite Coliseum, including the Synergy Stones from the first ''Revenger Strike, but with some changes. The game introduces a limited special form system, allowing a character to assume a stronger form using a set button combination. This is only available if the player is under the possession of a Synergy Stone. Furthermore, there is a meter underneath the health gauge, decreasing as the player has their powered form. When the player is attacked, the meter decreases faster than usual. Aside from that, Dimension Phasers also introduces sidestepping, reminiscent of SNK's Fatal Fury titles. Players can jump to the background or foreground of most stages. Story In the far future, the year 2150, an emotionless scientist named Akash Call has invented a machine that will unlock various holes throughout time. When the machine has gone awry, the residents in Call City have evacuated and sought for safety. But Akash, curious if his invention was still capable of his task, remained and decided to enter a time hole leading him to the present. After a few months of his disappearance, Akash returns and with him twelve fighters from different time eras. The stoic scientist has arranged a fighting tournament to determine who the strongest fighter in history is. Little does Akash and the participating fighters know and realize that an unknown threat is secretly watching them during the progression of the tournament and that this unknown threat could easily endanger them and the rest of time. Characters Playable Characters Luka Kohler: One of the three main characters of the game. Luka is a cynic who believes everyone is either cruel or stupid. As a result, he does not receive any more friends. He feels that his three pets are what he considers his true friends. However, he is forced to act as a participant in Akash's "game" which will provide him a lesson in what he thinks of people. Dana Platz: One of the three main characters of the game. Dana is a member of the house of Platz, a 300-year old and extremely financially powerful family of Noshi City since its foundation. She was sent by her family to accept Akash's strange invitation. She does fear that she stands no chance against her adversaries, but she feels she is able to attain her goal. Bartz Judge: One of the three main characters of the game. Bartz is Luka's energetic and hyperactive friend, and they were close since childhood. He remembers a time when Luka was less moody and cynical and attempts to bring his friend back in a more positive demeanor by joining him in Akash's offer. While Luka is often annoyed by him, Bartz values his friendship with the youth. Rian Toga: A young man who works at the gold mines from the Gold Rush. Despite his young age, he keeps the mine running safely and efficiently. When he encountered Akash in one of the gold mines, he was offered an invitation to become a player at his "game." Suspicious about this man, Rian attends his tournament anyway. Garcia Naturia: A mysterious woman that is often seen in the forests of Enles Hall during the Medieval Era. She warns any visitors of the mysterious stories of hauntings surrounding the forests. She encountered Akash in the middle of her forests, requesting that she becomes a player in his tournament, to which Garcia agrees. Marie Tsumono: A female brawler who trains in the Vesto Ring in the year 2013. She may be considered an adorable little girl, but adults in town respect her for her strength. During her latest tournament, she was encountered by Akash and lost. However, the scientist offered her another chance by inviting her to his tournament. Splash Mask: A large wrestler who was a top star in the 1990s. His strategy is nothing more than choosing moves that will make his battles more fun, and encourages everyone to not take fights too seriously. When he was invited by Akash to participate in his tournament, he saw this as his chance to make everyone witness how great he is. Merry Fantasia: A French princess that has won the hearts of various men prior to the French Revolution. In times of crisis, she dons the armor of French soldiers and join the fight. Her latest battle began when Akash appeared amongst the residents of Hearlight Kingdom. After her defeat, she accepted his invitation and is now fighting for her life in his tournament. Hiroki Taketame: A young man who is born in Feudal Japan. He was the result of a human mother and a demon father, which attacked the village before his birth. Due to the blue horns on his head, he is often rejected by everyone in his village. But when Akash arrived and invited him to his tournament, he enters to prove that he can fit in with the rest of society. Sesi Su: An Eskimo girl who resided the Arctic in the year 1782. She has been taught how to hunt in order to provide food for her family. She was almost about to perish by a group of savage beasts until Akash arrived and saved her. As thanks, he invited Sesi to his upcoming tournament. Denshi Faulker: A middle-aged man who was a powerful fighter in the year 1983. He holds no origins whatsoever, but he was feared by fighters around the world. But because there were no worthy challengers to fight him, he becomes bored. That was when he was invited by Akash to participate in his tournament. Shina Diamond: A woman who resides in Call City, known back in 2042 as Diatropolis. She despised the Calls and their attempt in tampering with the laws of the space-time continuum, believing it will cause two forces to rise and punish those who do. In a twist of fate, she meets the future successor of the Call family, who invites her to participate in his tournament. Reluctant to his offer, she agrees anyway. Akash Call: The main antagonist of the game. Akash is the enigmatic leader of Galacia. Despite his brilliance at a young age, he was neglected by his parents, thus stripping himself of his emotions as he aged. After the thought of feeling nothing but pain and anger during his youth, he has considered emotions and human spirit obsolete and sought to create a world without it, setting up Galacia as a means to gain control over the Ancient Gods Temporus and Spectras and recreate the universe. Non-Playable Characters Temporus: One of the two final bosses of the game. Temporus is the Ancient God of Time, who has formed balance in the universe with the help of Spectras. Over the coming centuries, it has been sealed inside the Gate of History, which will only open if a threat to the universe has occurred. However, Akash inviting the twelve fighters allowed the Gate of History to open, freeing Temporus and allowing it to attack Call City. Temporus can be fought under certain requirements. Spectras: One of the two final bosses of the game. Spectras is the Ancient God of Space, who worked along with Temporus to form balance in the universe. After their work is done, Spectras rested in the Spectrum Portal until one fateful event. Akash has started a tournament with fighters from across time and space, which caused Spectras to be freed from the Spectrum Portal and led an attack on Call City. Spectras can be fought under certain requirements. Stages *Dualeaf Town *Noshi City *Coalbur Lanes *Enis Forests *Vesto Ring *Quari Stadium *Hearlight Kingdom *Okuhoma Village *White Glade *Rayshore Isles *Quadruple Squadron Fort *Temporal Realm *Spatial Void Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Power Battlers Category:Fighting Games Category:2.5D Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Dimension Phasers